This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
People (broadly, users) often use mobile communication devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops, smartwatches, etc.) to connect to one or more networks. Users often connect to the Internet, for example, via their mobile communication devices. The mobile communication devices are often enabled to connect to the networks by a mobile carrier (e.g., AT&T®, T-Mobile®, etc.), a wireless local area network connection (WLAN) (e.g., Wi-Fi, etc.), or other types of connections, etc. In conjunction therewith, users often utilize their mobile communication devices to transmit and receive data in a variety of ways (e.g., via email, messaging, web browsing, voice communication, video communication, file sharing, social networking, streaming, downloading files, uploading files, etc.). As is known, communicating data over public networks, for example, may make the data susceptible to a variety of threats (e.g., security risks, viruses, malware, spyware, intrusions, hacks, etc.).
Security systems for mobile communication devices are known to monitor data traffic, directed to and originating from a plurality of mobile communication devices, for certain threats, at the mobile communication devices themselves (e.g., via applications, etc.) and/or remotely (e.g., in the cloud, etc.). Such systems may monitor traffic for each mobile communication device dependent upon a mobile communication device being enrolled to a mobile device management (MDM) system under one or more characteristics and thereafter operating in accordance with the one or more characteristics.
As an example, a mobile communication device may be required to enroll with known security systems under a specific carrier and/or region of operation in order for threat monitoring to occur. Enrollment as such may be necessitated by, for example, carrier- and/or region-specific requirements attendant to data traffic access and monitoring processes (e.g., a particular carrier and/or region of operation may require the use of carrier- and/or region-specific codes in order for such systems to access and monitor data traffic for a mobile communication device associated with the carrier or region of operation, etc.). Threat monitoring by such systems, then, may be dependent on the mobile communication device operating with the specific carrier and/or in the specific region under which it was enrolled. In this regard, if the mobile communication device establishes a connection with a new carrier and/or becomes disposed in a new region (different from that under which it was enrolled), such security systems may no longer be able to access data traffic for the mobile communication device (and, thus, no longer be able to monitor the data traffic for threats).
To restore threat monitoring, it is known to manually (and significantly) reconfigure the mobile communication device itself, in conjunction with such security systems, for enrollment under the new carrier and/or region (e.g., by enterprise wiping the device (e.g., to remove all access to the MDM system and configurations), deleting the device from the MDM system, and reconfiguring the device with new certificates, tokens, and credentials so as to re-enroll the device with the MDM system under the new carrier and/or region; etc.), which is a time consuming and labor intensive process, typically requiring the assistance of an IT professional to the end-user of the device. Enrolling a new device with the MDM system in the first instance is similarly labor intensive and time consuming.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.